American Dad:Pen123 Edition's Valentine's Day Special
by pen123
Summary: A tribute to February 14, where the Smiths and many characters spend Valentine's Day.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**American Dad **_**except my OC Zoey Wilson.**

**Act 1**

"_Oh Valentine's Day, a day of love. It's that time of the year where people spent big bucks pleasing their loved ones"_ I narrate as we see snowflakes falling from the sky. We see people ice-skating at a park.

The intro is a parody of the 2010 film Valentine's Day. "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas is playing. The scene shifts to Principal Lewis getting tested for high blood pressure. A nurse comes in and tells him his results.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news" the nurse announced as Lewis looked sad.

"Your blood pressure is perfectly fine, but my boyfriend broke up with me today and now I have no one to go out with" she said. However, the principal smiles at her.

This next part is where the chorus starts playing. We see what each character is doing when we switch from one person to another.

Stan Smith-driving his SUV

Francine Smith-washing dishes

Roger Smith-putting on a costume

Klaus Heissler-making out with another goldfish

Hayley Smith-planting a tree

Steve Smith-reading comic books

Jeff Fischer-drinking a soda

Zoey Wilson-raising her hand in a classroom

Avery Bullock-playing with a finger puppet

Barry Robinson-eating a double cheeseburger

Toshi Yoshida-playing checkers

Snot Lonstein-playing video games

Brian Lewis-drinking beer in his red thong underwear

Greg Corbin-getting ready to report the news at a news station

Terry Bates-polishing his car

Liberty "Libby" Belle Corbin-Bates-playing with dolls

**American Dad: Pen123 Valentine's Day Special**

The next scene shifts to the Smith living room.

"Stan, are you ready for your Valentine's Day gift?" Francine asked in a seductive tone as she turns on the lights in the living room and removes her robe…in front of Roger. (A/E we see her behind her back and up to her shoulders.)

"No but I'm ready for therapy" the alien stood there and stared at her.

_**Coming This Valentine's Day…oh crap tomorrow is Valentine's Day. On with the show, as I say!**_

**The Real Act 1**

(A/E Yeah I know I started late, but be quiet!)

The scene takes places in the morning. Stan and Francine woke up.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Francine told her husband.

"Good morning darling!" Stan responded back with a smile and a kiss.

"Stan, I was thinking that today we spend Valentine's Day alone without the kids in this house all day today. We could play house" she suggested in a seductive tone.

"How do we do that?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Hayley and Jeff has plans for today. I'm hope Steve has something for Zoey as well" Francine added.

Meanwhile, Steve is sitting down on the living room couch, watching TV. Hayley and Jeff are walking down the stairs.

"Hey Steve, Jeff and I are going out. Do you have anything special for Zoey?" Hayley asked.

"Why, is today her birthday?" Steve asked.

"Oh come on Steven Anita! You know what today is? God, I can't believe you forgot what today is. Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out. See you later!" Hayley announced as she and her husband left the house.

"I just one day…oh wait a second" Steve checked his cell phone for a moment.

"Oh crap! Today is February 14th. It's Valentine's Day! I totally forgot about it!" Steve shouted and went outside quickly to find his sister, but Jeff took his van and the couple drove off.

"Guys come back!" Steve shouted, but they're gone.

"Oh no, what am I suppose to do?" he asked himself. "Oh that's just great! Now everyone has big plans, except for me!"

Meanwhile, Snot, Barry, and Toshi were sitting at the park, looking bored.

"Guys, we're just two loser nerds with no dates for Valentine's Day! Steve has a girlfriend and we don't!" Snot complained.

"What should we do then?" Barry asked.

"Watashitachiha eiga o mi ni iku to ikutsu ka no hina o hiroudeshou ne! (I'd say we go to the movies and pick up some chicks!"" Toshi responded.

"I have no idea what you said. I think we could make something interesting. I propose that whoever doesn't find a date before the end of the day will have to wear a diaper!" Snot announced.

"Oh, you're on, little boy!" Barry accepted.

"No!" Toshi refused.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff are arriving at a fancy restaurant.

"Jeff, are you sure this is the right spot?" Hayley asked.

"Yes babe, we're here. Plus I have a surprise for you" Jeff told her as they found a spot to sit down.

Meanwhile, Klaus and Roger look extremely bored back at the Smith household.

"Klaus, I'm bored. I have nothing planned for today" the alien said.

"Me either, dude. Hell, I borrowed Steve's girlfriend's Netflix account and watched every single episode of _Scrubs_ and still nothing fun to do. I'm hungry. Do you want to go get something to eat?" the goldfish asked.

"Aha! This gives me an idea! Why don't we go around the state to get the most chocolate candy they ever had. I know every place that gives out free candy. Klaus Heissler, what do you say?" Roger suggested.

"I'd say…let's go! But first, you need a costume" Klaus agreed as Roger puts on a moustache, brunette wig, and a brown suit with matching shoes.

Meanwhile, Stan and Francine are still in bed together.

"Francine, when can we get out of bed?" Stan asked his wife.

"Be patient, honey. Once Roger and Klaus are gone, I promise…do you hear that?" Francine asked as she looked out the window to see Klaus and Roger gone.

"Stan Smith! We have the whole house to ourselves!" Francine cheered as she and her husband started to make out like crazy in their bed.

The screen cuts to different sections with Stan-Francine, Hayley-Jeff, and Roger-Klaus saying that "this will be the best Valentine's Day ever", except for Steve where he says "this will be the worst Valentine's Day ever!" They say their respective lines at the same time.

**End of Act 1**

(A/E I know act 1 was short, but blame my brain for telling me to complete this special with over 3,000 words.)

**Act 2**

Meanwhile, the next scene shows Greg and Terry preparing for their Valentine's Day event.

"Greg, how about this? Free ice skating at the park today?" Terry suggested.

"I sure hope Libby doesn't mind, do you Libs?" Greg asked his daughter while Libby is looking outside. She sees a little boy around the same age as her. It seems that she looks attracted to him. He looks at her back.

"Okay Liberty Belle, time for a day of fun" Greg said as he picked up his daughter.

Meanwhile, Zoey is…still sleeping in her bed.

(A/E the story takes place on a Saturday).

(Alarm clock buzzer)

"Ugh, I want to sleep, mom! It's Saturday!" Zoey complained as she turned off her alarm clock. She gets out of bed clad in a huge pajama shirt and black sweatpants.

"I look like a hot mess" she complained also as she looked at the calendar.

"Holy (bleep), today's Valentine's Day! I totally forgot!" Zoey shouted. "Oh God, I didn't give him anything. Steve is going to be pissed off at me! All right, Zoey Melanie Wilson, snap out of it. Take a shower, eat, and go please your boyfriend!" she told herself as she went to get her stuff for her to go take a bath.

Meanwhile, Steve is riding his bike, in search for the perfect Valentine's Day gift for his girlfriend. Unfortunately, all the stores were really packed and he did not have time to wait in line or else whatever he was going to get for Zoey won't be there anymore.

"Oh God, I need to call Hayley!" Steve shouted as he dialed his phone.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff were…still waiting for their food to arrive.

"Jeff, I'm starving. When is our food going to get here?" she asked.

"I don't know, babe. This place usually doesn't take long" he answered. However, the chefs were…busy making out with their wives instead of cooking.

Back at the Smith household, Stan was walking down the stairs, clad only in his tighty whities.

"Francine, are you here, beautiful?" he asked in a seductive tone.

"Hi, Stan" Francine arrived, clad in pink lingerie.

(Phone rings)

Stan picks up the phone. "(Sigh) hello? Hi, Bullock. It's Saturday. I don't work for today."

The scene shifts to Bullock…eating a whole gallon of vanilla ice cream.

"Oh no, Smith. I'm just calling in to make sure that you and your wife are having a wonderful Valentine's Day. Well, I got to go. _The Office _is on" Bullock hangs up.

Back at the Smith household, Stan hangs up the phone.

"What was that?" Francine asked.

(Phone rings)

"GRR! Hello?" Stan answers the phone again.

Meanwhile, Greg and Terry are teaching Libby how to ice-skate. Despite the fact that the little girl is having fun, she couldn't help notice the same boy she saw earlier this morning. The two kids are looking at each other in attraction.

"Come on Libby, let's go get some cocoa" Terry said as he told his daughter with him.

Meanwhile, Toshi, Barry, and Snot were…buying every diaper package in the grocery store.

"You guys are going down! Steve has Zoey, but Snot will have a future Mrs. Snot Lonstein!" Snot declared.

Later, they went to the park to attract many girls there. However, none of them seem interested in them.

"How the hell did Steve pick up Zoey?" Barry wondered.

"I don't know Barry. At this rate, we'll all be wearing diapers!" Snot complained.

However, a bunch of bullies approached Steve's friends.

"Put them on!" one of them shouted.

"Run!" Barry shouted as they escape harm from the bad guys.

Meanwhile, Steve is trying to call his sister for help.

"Hayley, where are you?" he pestered as he kept dialing.

Back at the restaurant, the couple was waiting impatiently for their food.

"I'll go find them" Jeff got up and went to go find the chefs. Hayley takes out her phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hayley, this is Steve. I need your help. I don't know what to do or give for Zoey on Valentine's Day!"_ Steve answered on his phone.

"I thought you never asked" Hayley responded with a smile.

Meanwhile, Zoey got out of her shower and puts on a white towel. She later goes to her room and wonders what to wear to attract her boyfriend on this special day. We now see her clad in only pink bra and panties as she's trying on different outfits.

"Not this one" Zoey said as she tries on a blue short dress.

"Not even this one" she tries a green shirt and blue skirt.

"God, why is it still winter?" she wondered. "I guess this will have to do for now" she puts on her normal outfit, which is a white tank top and black jeans. She also gets a pair of sunglasses.

"Dudes love chicks with sunglasses. Maybe Steve will go crazy for me when I keep them on" Zoey told herself as she finished getting dressed.

Back at the Smith household, Stan, still clad in his underwear, is still answering the phone.

"Finally, I thought the person would never shut up!" he exclaimed.

(Phone rings)

"God, when will these people shut up?" Francine complained while clad in a pink bathrobe.

The next scene shows Jeff running to the chefs that were making out with their wives.

"Where the hell is our food?!" he shouted. "My wife and I are extremely pissed off that we had to wait for such a long time to get our meals ready!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I guess we forgot what we're doing. I guess we'll get cooking now" the head chef apologized.

"No, forget it! We're out of here!" Jeff shouted as he left. However, Hayley was leaving too.

"Jeff, I hate to say this, but we need to leave. Steve really needs our help" Hayley said.

"Good, because I wanted to leave for a long time" Jeff agreed as the couple left. You actually see me looking at a menu.

"I'm hungry! I haven't eaten yet!" I complained.

**End of Act 2**

**Act 3**

The next scene shows Principal Lewis, sleeping on the couch in his red thong underwear.

(Doorbell rings)

He opens the door to pick up a pizza he ordered.

"$11.54" the pizza delivery guy said.

"Hey, you gave me salami instead of pepperoni? That's awesome! Keep the change!" he gives him a $20 bill.

Meanwhile, Stan, now wearing a bathrobe, and Francine has decided to cut the line of their phone.

"There, now we can go back to playing house, adult style!" Stan exclaimed.

"Oh, Stan, you naughty man!" Francine shouted in a seductive tone as the remove their robes and started to make out on the floor.

(Cell phone rings)

"DAMN IT!" Stan shouted.

Meanwhile, Greg and Terry were getting food at a concession stand and Libby is saving their seat. She sees the same boy again. The two of them stare at each other in attraction. However, the boy brought a girl with him and the two shares a kiss together. Libby looks sad and turns around, trying her best to not cry.

"Okay Liberty, I got you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich" Greg said as he gives Libby her food.

"Today was such a fun day, huh Greg?" Terry asked.

"You betcha!" Greg responded.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff were driving home to help Steve out.

"Wait, what is Steve doing there?" Jeff asked.

"Steve told us to meet us there" Hayley answered as the van stopped and the couple approached his sister.

"Hayley, I'm doomed. If I don't get a present for Zoey, I'll never forgive myself!" Steve complained.

"Steve, calm down. We're here to help" Hayley responded with a smile.

"What's your plan?" Steve asked.

Meanwhile, Klaus and Roger were driving around town. Apparently, they were carrying a (bleep)-load of chocolate candy.

"Oh my God Roger, you're such a genius!" Klaus exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, did pen123 bleeped?" Roger asked while breaking the fourth wall.

(A/E Oops, my bad!)

"Anyways, Roger you're awesome!" the goldfish exclaimed. "What's your secret?"

"You see…" the alien recalls.

**Flashback**

Roger sees a "take one" sign with a ton of chocolate candy. Apparently, he took the whole bowl of candy.

**Flashback Ends**

"That was awkward, but genius! Let's get chocolate wasted!" Klaus cheered.

"Let's do it!" Roger agreed as they arrived home and started to devour all the chocolate candy they found.

Meanwhile, Zoey was looking online on her computer, trying to find something to give to Steve.

"What would a nerd like Steve want for a Valentine's Day gift?" she asked herself.

Her cell phone rings with "Diane Young" by Vampire Weekend as her ringtone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Zoey, are you busy_?" it was Steve who called.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not" Zoey said.

"_Good, because how would you like to go on a double date with Hayley and Jeff? We're going to pick you up now_" Steve said.

"I'm on my way!" Zoey cheered as she turned off her computer and left her room.

Meanwhile, the bullies caught Barry, Toshi, and Snot and forced them to put on a diaper.

"Wait, we haven't found dates yet!" Snot complained.

"Too bad, nerds!" the leaders taunted.

"You don't want me to go uh-oh! Trust me!" Barry threatened.

"Or else, what?" one of the bullies asked.

Barry made a weird face.

The camera shifts out to the sky.

"_Oh my God!" _one of the bullies complained.

Meanwhile, Hayley &amp; Jeff and Steve &amp; Zoey were dining at Pizza Overlord. They were eating and laughing and having a good time.

"This was fun! Thank you Steve so much for a wonderful date. Come to my house later for something" Zoey said.

"I love it!" Steve said. "Thanks Hayley, for helping us out!"

"Anytime, little brother" Hayley responded with a smile.

Later, Stan and Francine…finished making out on their living room. They took off their underwear, but their naked bodies were covered by blankets.

"Francine, that was wonderful! Thank you for playing dirty house with me" Stan thanked.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Smith. Want to do it again, next year?" Francine asked.

"You betcha!" Stan said.

Meanwhile, Steve arrived at Zoey's house, but was carrying something behind his back. He knocks her bedroom door.

"Come in" Zoey answered.

"Hi Zoey, I got a little something for you" Steve said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Steve told Zoey as she gave him the perfect gift. It was a huge bouquet of roses.

"Oh my God Steve, they're beautiful! Thank you so much!" Zoey blushed while she kissed her boyfriend on the lips as she accepted the flowers. "I got something for you" she added as she gave Steve a box wrapped nicely.

"What is it?" Steve wondered as he opened the box, only to reveal a pair of white cotton panties.

"Panties? This is interesting" he responded.

"It's the same underwear I had when we met each other for the very first time. I got to say, our first date together was so memorable that I wanted something to help you remember how much I love you. It's a little something to always worship our relationship" she said with a smile. "I don't mind if you wear them, but please don't embarrass your family" she ordered with a smile.

"I promise to take care of them. Thank you so much!" he kisses her and hugs her as well. They make out once again

"_So I guess this was a good Valentine's Day for Steve and Zoey. I wondered how the rest spent the remaining time on this special day"_ I narrate as we now see various clips.

The scene shifts to what everyone else in Langley Falls were doing with the remainder of the special day, since it is getting late already. The song "L.O.V.E." by Frank Cole is playing. Bullock is playing his Nintendo Wii. Principal Lewis is playing poker with his buddies. Hayley and Jeff are sleeping in Hayley's room together, happily. Roger and Klaus are sitting on the couch, really full, with chocolate all over their mouths. The alien throws up on the floor. Zoey keeps her roses in a vase and smiles at them and sniffs at them. Steve is sleeping in his room while holding on to his girlfriend's panties as a teddy bear. Greg and Terry tucked their daughter Libby into bed. Greg proceeds to kiss Terry on the cheek, but Terry shook his head in disapproval as he was pointing at their daughter. Toshi, Barry, and Snot are stuck inside a high school locker, wearing only diapers as none of them scored dates. They tried to escape, but a bunch of high school football players were holding bats and were going to attack them, so the nerds went back inside the locker. Finally, it ends with Stan and Francine sleeping in their bed. Stan wakes up and does a scary scream.

"Sorry, monsters ate my gun!" Stan told the audience.

**End of Act 3**

**Thanks for reading this special. Huge thanks to prettyprincess45 for suggesting this special. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review, and have a happy Valentine's Day! **

**P.S. **_**Mockingbird**_** resumes on Monday. **


End file.
